


Something Missing in my Life - HIATUS

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Tragic Romance, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: Levi, an omega is on his way to the supermarket to buy some suppressants runs into a horny alpha. He beats him up of course but instead of going off and leaving Levi alone, he decides to follow him into the supermarket to cause trouble. It just so happens that Levi is saved by a handsome tall blonde alpha whose scent sticks to him even when he leaves the store. Little did Levi know that his scent also stuck to the tall blonde alpha and that both of them are thinking about each other.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Something Missing in my Life - HIATUS

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second fanfic. I don't know why but I just didn't feel like continuing my first fanfic. I just couldn't bring myself to. I apologize to those who were reading it and looking forward to more chapter but I might stop updating that story. Who knows, I might continue it one day but for now, I think I am going to focus on this fanfic. Don't worry, this is a fanfic that I plan to continue till the very end. Part of me is wondering if anyone even cares about this fanfic. It's fine though. I enjoy writing.

“Fuck off you piece of shit. Don’t you put your filthy hands on me or I’ll make you regret it,” a raven haired man said words laced with venom. “Oh come now darling, with your addicting scent wafting around all over the place, who can resist the scent you are emitting,” said a tall lanky, thug alpha. Reaching out, he stroked the raven’s pale face. “Come join me gorgeous, I can make it worth your while,” the alpha said in a velvety voice. Disgusting thought the raven. When he lowered his head, the alpha took it as a sigh to continue his ministrations on the now docile omega. What he didn’t know was that the omega was secretly trying to contain his anger.. Gritting his teeth, the raven said in a strained voice, “I said get your filthy hands the fuck off of me!” Suddenly a leg swung out and hit the alpha in the private area. “The...fuck?” Gasped the now bent over alpha while holding his private area. As if that wasn’t enough pain, the black haired man decided to punch his assaulter in the face. Upon making contact, a loud cracking sound could be heard. The alpha started to groan in pain and held his broken nose. Shit, I accidentally used too much force and broke this motherfucker’s nose, thought the omega. “Let that be a lesson for you as to not put your disgusting hands on omegas. If I ever catch you trying to make a move on me, you are in a world of pain,” To prove his point, the raven cracked his knuckles. “I’ll… remember… this. Just you… wait and… I’ll get my… revenge” The alpha said in a pained voice, clutching his broken nose and private parts. He slowly hobbled away as the omega watched him go. Tsk. I should have broken his ribs or something, thought the raven. Putting his hands in his pockets, the omega quietly walked away and carried on his way to the drug store to buy some suppressants. Little did the omega know that he was being followed by the alpha that he beat up earlier.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

The fuck? Is someone following me? Thought the omega. He started to walk faster, listening carefully to his surroundings and sure enough, he heard footsteps that matched his. Several footsteps matched his in fact. Is there a gang following me? Pretending to look at cereal section, the raven tried to catch a glimpse of their leader. Out of the corner of his eye, the omega sees the face of the same alpha he beat up like 10 minutes ago but this time, his nose was bandaged and he was no longer holding his private parts. That motherfucker, he still hasn't given up yet. And this time, he brought his friends, the omega said to himself. He won't do anything right? We are in public and if he does something to me, I can always scream for help. But I don't want to deal with this shit when my heat is so close to happening. Heaving a sigh, the raven decided to seek some help to get rid of his pursuers. He carefully walked through the aisles in search of someone to help him and when he saw a tall, handsome blond alpha deciding between buying a chocolate or vanilla cake in the pastry section. Perfect thought the omega. He is just what I need. Making sure his pursuers were following him, he quietly walked towards the man. His back was turned towards him and he was so focused on the cakes that he didn't realize that there was someone approaching him. Tapping his shoulder the man turned around, a confused look on his face. I'm sorry thought the omega. Reaching up with his hands, he cupped the man's well chiseled face and brought it down, closed his eyes and brought his lips to his. A confused wha came out of the man's lips and before he knew what was happening, his lips were on the omega's. The man's eyes widened and he stared at the man before him. After a couple of seconds the omega pulled away and stared at the alpha with pleading eyes. "What's going..." The alpha tried to speak but was cut short by a soft "Help me please." 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

At those words, the man stopped and looked past the stranger in front of him and saw a bunch of people dressed in dark, tattered clothing. Upon releasing there was an alpha out of the 3 people in the gang, the man knew instantly what was going on and that he needed to help the stranger in front of him. "Oh hi baby, you are finally back." The alpha says plastering a smile on his face and pretended to look at his boyfriend affectionately. Hmmm. He caught on faster than I expected. I'll just roll with it even if I'm going to regret this later. Thought the omega. "Yeah, I'm back. Sorry about that babe, I had to get some fresh air." Lied the omega, a look of discomfort washing over his face. An awkward silence filled the air for the two strangers didn’t know what to say to each other. Shifting on his feet the omega brought his mouth to the man’s ear and said in low voice so that only the alpha in front of him could hear him, “These creeps have been following me for a long time. Could you perhaps rub your scent on me to scare them off?” To anyone else, it would look like they were very close and a couple. “Ummmm… Sure? Okay” The alpha said in a worried tone. Reaching out, he rubbed his scent glands on his wrist onto the omega’s neck where his scent glands were located. As soon as he rubbed his scent on him, the omega felt a jolt, almost like he was struck by lightning. The omega didn’t know why he was feeling that way, it was a new feeling to him. “Shit… He has an alpha mate…” Muttered the leader. “We need to go Jack…” Said one of his beta friends. “We don’t stand a chance against an alpha…” “We will not leave, that omega broke my fucking nose and I want him to pay!” Their leader, Jack said in a loud voice, turning to his friend. His loud voice made the alpha and omega turn to look at him. “Uhhh… Jack… I think they heard you…” Whispered the beta, who was pointing a finger at the couple. Whipping his head around, Jack realized he was right. A scared look washed over his face for the alpha was staring at him with ice, cold, blue eyes. Shuddering he said in a tiny voice, “I didn’t… mean…it like… that. It’s not what you think I swear!” Bending down to reach the omega’s ear, the blonde asked him if this was the man that was causing him trouble and if he needed his help. The omega looked up at him and nodded his head in confirmation. That was all the alpha needed to see, stepping away from the omega he approached the gang silently, his eyes flashing with a danger. This could be interesting thought the omega watching intently at the alpha and wondering what he was going to do next. The betas in the members were trembling and tried to escape, they knew better than to mess with the alpha of an omega. Out they went, and they disappeared into the night. Their leader however stayed put and glared at the alpha coming towards him. Once the blond alpha was in front of the other alpha, he lowered his head down for he was much taller than him. The other alpha tried to stand his ground and not appear afraid but he couldn’t help feeling scared. In a murderous voice, the blonde alpha asked, “Do you have some business with my omega? If so, why don’t you tell me about it and we will work things out and by working things out I mean me breaking every bone in your body.” There was something so scary about the way he said it and the other alpha knew he didn’t stand a chance and if he stayed, the man would make his words true. Muttering a quick “It’s nothing you need to worry about, “he ran away. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

After watching the man go, the blonde alpha turned back to the omega and carefully walked towards him. “You okay? Did I go to far?” He asked in a concerned voice. “Oh no, it’s quite alright. Thank you for helping me there. I don’t think I would have been able to take all of them at once.” The omega said with a grateful smile. “I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erwin, Erwin Smith. It’s nice to meet…” “Levi. I am called Levi.” Levi interrupted. Erwin raised his hand for Levi to shake. Awkwardly, Levi shook it. Silence filled the air as they didn’t know how to proceed. “Uhhhhhh… I got to go now so maybe I’ll see you sometime?” Levi said, nervousness dripping on his voice. “Yeah, sure okay.” Erwin replied, a bright smile on his face. 

At that, Levi turned around and went to the medicine aisle to look for his suppressants and as he walked, he could feel eyes boring into his back. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into? Thought Levi. My mom and uncle are gonna give me shit over his lingering scent. Levi couldn’t help but wonder if Erwin had a mate. He looked pretty much like a Greek god and it would be quite shocking if he didn’t have one. Shaking his head, Levi erased those thoughts from his mind. 

A faint tingle at the scent gland on his neck snapped him out of his thoughts. Rubbing his hand against his scent gland accidently released even more pheromones into the atmosphere. Shit. His scent is still on me thought Levi. Gotta take a fucking shower when I get back. However, somewhere deep in his heart, he didn’t want to get rid of Erwin’s scent. It smelled like the ocean, warm, comforting and peaceful, exactly what Levi was missing in his life…  
⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒✧༺♥༻✧⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

On his way home, Erwin tried his hardest not to think about the omega, Levi. Sniffing his wrist, he realized that his smell was still there. It smelled like honey and a touch of pine. Somewhat an edgy smell but sweet all the same. Erwin couldn’t help but allow himself to think about the omega’s pale, snow-white skin, ink black hair, and silver eyes. He started to imagine what he looked like when he was being fucked. I bet his ass feels like heaven and I’ll have all the time in the world as I fuck him until he unable to stand. Thought Erwin. 

Erwin would catch himself thinking very inappropriate thoughts about the omega he scented and would slap himself on the face to snap him out of his thoughts. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain, he continued to think about Levi and what he would look like if he had his way with him… He smelt too good and Erwin hoped they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story, it means a lot and I hope you leave a comment. Comments always make my day! I hope you continue to read my fanfics. I promise that this time, I won't stop updating this story. I have so many ideas I can't wait to write! Stay safe everyone and have a good day/afternoon/night. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make.
> 
> (FINALLY I UPDATED THIS THING. WOW. Thank you to those who have waited for me to complete this chapter. I hope you enjoy it)


End file.
